


Torrid Tuesday #7: Uniforms!

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Torrid Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve arrives in his uniform. Danny is...impressed. Plotless, pornless, fairly pointless. Ah well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Tuesday #7: Uniforms!

Danny opened the door to his apartment and his brain stuttered to a stop. His mouth opened but the only things that came out were gasps of air.   
  
“What?” Steve asked, glancing down at his chest. “Did I get something on me?”  
  
Danny reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forcefully inside. “Oh. My. God,” he finally said, staring at Steve in all his precise, military, Navy wonder. “Oh. My. God.”  
  
“You said that already,” Steve reminded him with a smile. He stood patiently with his flat white hat tucked under his right elbow. Danny circled him, twice, openly staring. “You done?” he asked when Danny was again standing before him.  
  
“You honest to God don’t have a clue, do you?” Danny said, still staring wide-eyed up at him.  
  
“It’s a uniform, Danno. A uniform. Nothing more. Nothing less.”  
  
“No,” Danny corrected, shaking his head. “It’s porn. Porn with medals. Uniform medal porn. And once this stupid dinner is done, we’re going back to your place and I’m demonstrating precisely what all of your shiny medal porn does to me.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Steve said, reaching down to rub the heel of his hand against the erection straining the fabric of Danny’s dress pants. “You like my uniform medal porn, huh?”  
  
“Stop,” Danny protested weakly, leaning more heavily into the large, warm hand caressing him. “We’re going to be late.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said, backing off with a self-satisfied smirk. “Get your jacket and we’ll go.”  
  
“Right,” Danny said, looking around in search for it. “My jacket.”  
  
“Here, babe,” Steve said, picking it up off the chair and holding it open so Danny could pull it on. “Now we’re ready.”  
  
“I hope this dinner has plenty of cold water. I’m going to need it, sitting next to you all night.”  
  
“You say the sweetest things,” Steve said, kissing him lightly on the mouth before going out with him to the Camaro.


End file.
